


Fuck the Pain away

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set afer 7x11 Necessary Evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Pain away

**Fuck the pain away**

 

Brenda bit her bottom lip as she canted her hips, spread her legs wider to give the woman between them better access. She groaned, threading her fingers through brown hair. As she felt the tongue being replaced by two fingers, she wondered how she had ended up half naked on a countertop with an equally half naked Captain Raydor between her legs, the woman’s fingers buried deep inside of her.

 

She had only gone to Sharon Raydor’s apartment to find out why the woman had had the insane idea to retire in the middle of a federal lawsuit. And why she hadn’t told Brenda herself instead of letting the rumor mill do the work for her. Instead the captain had told her that she wasn’t retiring and that she had proved that there was leak in her department.

 

She had had the feeling the ground had pulled out from underneath her feet. It had taken every bit of strength to not collapse in a heap in front of Sharon Raydor. Before she had realized it, the captain had wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to her body. And then Brenda had looked up at her and did the only logical thing that came to mind. Brenda had kissed her.

 

That infuriating woman who had been on her nerves from the first moment they met, had kissed her back, her hands warm on her bare forearms. She had started pulling on Sharon’s clothes, tearing them off, sending the buttons of her jacket flying through the room. She had been crazy and in need of Sharon Raydor. If she had had the chance she would have torn all of the woman’s clothes, but the brunette had easily taken control and deposited her on the counter.

 

“Oh god, don’t stop,” Brenda managed between moans when she felt the captain slowing down, running her hands down Sharon’s back, the smooth skin hot under her fingertips. Sharon pushed her fingers in roughly as she kissed her, tongues sliding against each other. The brunette tasted so good, like dark chocolate, bitter but sweet at the same time.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Sharon whispered in her ear before taking Brenda’s earlobe between her lips and gently sucking it as her free hand slid up Brenda’s ribcage and cupped a breast.

 

“More,” she gasped. “I need more.” Sharon added a third finger, pushing them inside Brenda, making her hiss as she stretched around the captain’s long fingers. She reveled in the soft, stinging pain wanting more of it. But Sharon started moving her fingers at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“I won’t break. Please, just fuck me.” If Sharon was surprised at the curse word falling from Brenda’s lips, she didn’t let on. She just gave in the Brenda’s wish and fucked her. Moving her fingers in and out of Brenda at a fast pace, pressing her thumb down on her clit. Brenda bit back moan and threw her head back, giving the captain the chance to run her teeth down her exposed throat.

 

She clawed at Sharon’s back, knowing that she was leaving red welts on the flawless skin, but she couldn’t help herself. Her actions seemed to be out of her control. She rolled her hips, pulled Sharon closer, begged for more until she couldn’t anymore. Until all she could feel and think about were Sharon’s fingers, twisting and curling inside of her.

 

When her orgasm ripped through her body, Brenda felt something snap inside of her. Before she could stop herself, tears started rolling down her cheeks as sobs wrecked her body. Sharon pulled her fingers out of her and Brenda allowed herself to fall forward into the captain’s arms as realization of the fact she had denied for so long hit her.

 

Someone in her division, someone she had known and cared about for seven years was lying to her face and plunging a knife in her back, twisting it in deeper with every chance they got. She clung to Sharon, her hands on the woman’s back, feeling the scratches she left on the soft skin, as she buried her face in the thick brown hair.

 

She felt lost, betrayed. She wanted the world to go away and leave her behind here in the captain’s arms, the last person she expected to have her back. The last person she expected to bare her emotions to and accept them, as raw and ugly as they were. Sharon wasn’t shocked and she wasn’t pulling back. She simply held Brenda until the sobs became less intense.

 

Brenda lifted her head only to find herself looking into a pair of clear green eyes behind dark rimmed glasses. Sharon brushed her thumbs over Brenda’s cheeks, gently erasing the tears before leaning down and capturing her lips, slowly kissing her as if they did this every day, her hands resting on her cheek as Brenda wound her arms around the woman’s neck.

 

“Are you alright?” Sharon whispered in her ear after she pulled back from the kiss. Brenda nodded, unable to say anything yet, the lump in her throat still present. “I want you to know that I will do everything I can to find this leak and that I won’t stop until I do.”

 

Brenda smiled briefly, wrapping  her legs around Sharon’s waist, pulling her closer, enjoying the feeling of the captain’s warm skin against her own, grateful knowing that there was at least one person she could completely trust. She just never thought Sharon Raydor would be that person.

 

“Thank you,” she said, leaning back to look at the brunette who didn’t even flinch  when she accidentally ran her fingers over a cut on the woman’s back. She just pressed a kiss to Brenda’s forehead and then rested her head against the blonde’s.

 

“You’re welcome,” Sharon replied with a soft voice, running her fingers through Brenda’s blonde tresses. Brenda sighed, holding on to  Sharon’s shoulders, not wanting to leave this new found feeling of security.

 

“I don’t want to go,” Brenda stated softly, letting her head come to rest against Sharon’s chest, the sound of her steady heartbeat filling her ears. It reassured her, it soothed her, pushing back all the worries and fears until her mind was clear and empty. She  held her breath, waiting for some kind of response from Sharon, something to break the silence that surrounds them.

 

“Then don’t.”


End file.
